Cuddling somewhere
by MiloLM
Summary: [Día 2]. Sólo quieren seguir acurrucados en ese lugar y dejar de sentir tanto frío. [Participante del reto '30 días de OTP'].


**Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT **versión humana** , los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y dolorosas.

 **Notas:** Al principio iba a ser algo tierno y dulce, y terminé escribiendo algo sad xdxd

* * *

 **Día II:** Acurrucarse en algún sitio.

* * *

Tose un poco y los pulmones le duelen al hacerlo. Se cubre la boca y cuando mira su palma ésta está manchada de mucha sangre que se escurre entre sus dedos. No le presta atención, _no es importante_. Lo único que le interesa en ese momento es llevar a la persona que tiene en sus brazos a un lugar seguro y donde no le hagan daño.

Le duelen los pies, las piernas completas, los brazos están cansados y de su costado brota su sangre a montones manchando los tejados por los que ya pasó. Está dejando un rastro muy notorio y eso es malo —pero eso ya no le importa, sólo quiere salir de ahí—. Y entonces la oye toser y eso lo hace volver en sí para continuar y no dejarse caer por el cansancio. Y con la poca fuerza que aún conserva da un salto hasta otra azotea más y allí se desploma de rodillas. Ambos lo hacen.

Respiran con dificultad a causa de los daños en sus jóvenes cuerpos.

La ve ponerse de pie e ir hacia la entrada de la azotea edificio. No abre y ella no tiene fuerzas para intentarlo más de tres veces. Así que nuevamente se desploma y apoya su espalda contra el metal llenándolo de sangre. Y después le mira y le dedica de esas sonrisas ladeadas y sarcásticas. Y él no puede devolvérsela pero se pone de pie y con tropiezos va a su lado a tomar asiento.

Y

( _siente frío_ )

la escucha reír.

—Debimos escuchar a Donnie —habla Karai con diversión y dificultad, y tose escupiendo algo de sangre. Al igual que él lo deja pasar y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro masculino—. Debimos escuchar su advertencia.

—Tú debiste hacerlo —aclara Leonardo un tanto molesto y la castaña vuelve a reír—, yo por idiota te seguí. —Se queja y escupe otra vez sangre.

La muchacha suspira sonoramente.

Y

( _sigue haciendo frío_ )

mira hacia adelante con fastidio plantado en sus ojos de miel silvestre.

—Somos un par de idiotas, eh —comenta con cansancio, sin diversión o burla (y eso no es normal viniendo de ella), y sonríe con tristeza—. Creí que podríamos hacerlo fácilmente, y ya veo que no.

—Ya le envié nuestra ubicación a Donnie y Rafa —informa ignorando los comentarios de la chica y teniendo la mirada al frente, alerta todavía—. Llegarán dentro de un rato, y Donnie se encargará de curarnos.

—Ah... De verdad soy idiota —murmura molesta contra sí misma y Leo le mira sorprendido—. Siempre lo he sido, y ahora te metí en problemas.

—Oye, estaremos-

Pero su tos evita que suelte las palabras de aliento, y esta vez el dolor es horrible y vomita la sangre que tiene atrapada en sus pulmones. Y cuando se detiene lo único que puede hacer es tratar de respirar y limpiar su boca con la manga de su traje. Murmura un par de maldiciones y recuesta su espalda contra la helada superficie de la puerta.

Karai frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios, y se pega más al muchacho que en esos momentos respira con bastante dificultad. Se acurruca a su lado y rodea su herido torso con sus debilitados brazos y oculta la cara en su hombro. Allí cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar que la culpa se haga líquida y resbale por sus mejillas.

 _No quiere llorar. No debe._

—Lo siento —pide en un murmullo suave. Leonardo la mira de reojo—. Estás así por mi culpa.

Él sonríe levemente y le devuelve el abrazo con su derecha, posando su frente en los cabellos castaños desaliñados de la muchacha y dejándole un beso lleno de dulzura y cariño.

—No importa. No te disculpes o sentiré que lo que hice estuvo mal.

—Idiota... —murmura con la voz quebrada. No se imagina el dolor que él debe estar sufriendo, porque de ambos había sido el más herido mientras la protegía en esa batalla contra la rebelión de Hun y sus nuevos secuaces. Y entonces al verlo sí tiene ganas de llorar pero también está demasiado debilitada como para hacerlo—. Leo.

—¿Sí?

—Hace frío, ¿no?

Lo escucha reír roncamente y se pega un poco más.

Y

( _hace todavía más frío_ )

una gota se desliza desde su ojo recorriendo su mejilla. Es una traidora y cruel.

—Estamos en New York —alega él como si esa fuera razón suficiente por el gélido ambiente a su alrededor—. Aquí siempre hace frío si estás sólo.

—Aunque ahora no estoy sola —aclara dolida y no tarda mucho en comenzar a temblar. La herida en su espalda sigue drenando de su sangre y su piel se torna pálida pero no deja de abrazar al joven—, sigo teniendo mucho frío, Leo.

El pelinegro suspira algo cansado y traga pesado sintiendo todo el sabor metálico de la sangre pasando por su garganta. Y con poca fuerza la abraza un poco más y ambos se acurrucan en ese pequeño espacio mientras los rodea el frío de la solitaria noche.

Sólo quieren quedarse ahí. Quieren seguir acurrucados uno junto a otro y cerrar los ojo y descansar para así dejar de sentir tanto frío.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
